


This Afternoon

by slash4femme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: both Kakashi and Gai have the same day off for the first time probably ever.





	This Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, sorry guys.

****“What are you doing?”

“Reading.” Kakashi doesn’t even bother looking up from his book, he knows who it is of course, the chakra pattern is a dead giveaway. Also Kakashi can count on one hand with fingers to spare the number of people who can just sneak up on him like that. Gai leans against the back of the couch where Kakashi is sprawled and looks down at him.

“So no training with Team Kakashi?”

“Nope.”

“No missions?”

“No.”

“No long walks around town, or trips the ramen stand?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kakashi finally looks up, “what about you? You doing anything today?”

Gai props his elbows on the back of the couch, rests his chin on his fists and considers. “Well my team and I have no new missions and I have already trained with Lee. Unless you want to spar . . .?”

Kakashi snorts softly gaze returning to his book. “Not on my first day off in almost a year, Gai.”

“Well then it seems I too have nothing to do this afternoon.” Gai moves around the couch then and pushes Kakashi gently into a sitting position. It takes a little maneuvering and Kakashi has to look away from his book again, but finally Gai is also sitting on the couch behind Kakashi. Gai leans back against the arm of the couch, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist and pulling him to lay against his chest.

“I thought we could try something new today, Rival,” Gai’s voice is unusually soft and he strokes his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, “and just being quiet together for a little while.”

And Kakashi smiles a little under his mask, nestling against Gai, before turning back to his book.


End file.
